


Марафон

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на Джен-фест 1.40. В Штатах разбушевались террористы, взрывают в том городе, где они оказались по своим делам. В одном из взрывов ранит Сэма, Дин приходит в ярость и выслеживает террористов самостоятельно. Жестокость расправы на усмотрение автора.</p><p>Действие развивается на фоне реальных событий, но герои полностью вымышлены, совпадения случайны.<br/>Таймлайн - ближе к концу 8-го сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пролог.
> 
> Багровая пелена застилает глаза. Губы приоткрыты, обнажена кромка ровных белых зубов. Из горла вырывается звериный рык.
> 
> Как бы добыча ни пряталась, настоящий охотник способен её отыскать.
> 
> Запах пороха и оружейной смазки ударяет в нос, разгоняя по венам адреналин. Он чует добычу.
> 
> Сегодня его трофеем станет человек.

\- Я ненавижу мегаполисы.

Импала плелась в потоке машин со скоростью, едва ли дотягивающей до тридцати миль в час. Разумеется, в такие моменты Дин ненавидел всё, что мешало ему как следует разогнаться.

\- Дин…

\- И я ненавижу Массачусетс, - старший Винчестер стукнул кулаком по клаксону. – Здесь холодно.

Сэм вопросительно задрал брови.

\- Что? – взбрыкнул Дин. – Какая это, к чёрту, весна, если приходится спать в носках? Я ненавижу спать в носках!

Сэм отвернулся к окну, пряча ухмылку. Раздражённый Дин такой забавный! Превращается в ребёнка, честное слово. Сэм едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать сюсюкать. Мужику уже за тридцать, а он всё не меняется. Сэм вздохнул – хорошо! Это радует. 

Бостон, в котором они очутились, и вправду был чересчур большим и шумным, как на их вкус. Всё вокруг шумело, бибикало, ругалось непечатными выражениями и всячески раздражало. Устающего в последнее время всё чаще Сэма – так особенно. Тем не менее, пока в их миссии по закрытию Ада наметился некий перерыв, именно младший Винчестер возжелал провести его с толком – поохотиться на что-нибудь помельче ангелов и демонов. На призрака, к примеру.

Они разобрались со злостным полтергейстом, третировавшим семью одного из служащих береговой охраны в Глостере. И хоть дело было сделано, а шеф полиции к ним благоволил, дожидаться появления федералов, которых вызвали расследовать жестокую насильственную смерть соседки пострадавшей семьи, они не стали и покинули городок весьма оперативно. Добравшись до Бостона, охотники решили заехать в мотель и передохнуть.

Заехать удалось не сразу. Дин тысячу раз проклял себя за решение срезать путь через город. В воскресенье в мегаполисе транспорта меньше не становилось. Когда они, наконец, добрались до небольшого мотеля на окраине города, старший Винчестер был измотан и зол. Номер снимал более доброжелательный Сэм.

Скептически осмотрев комнату, Дин отправился в ванную, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью. В номере было холодно, следовательно, спать снова придётся в носках. А Дин, как известно, ненавидит спать в носках. Сэм покачал головой и постарался добиться от кондиционера любви и тепла. Когда пошёл тёплый воздух, младший Винчестер отправился за провизией.

***

\- Чувак, серьёзно? 

\- Будет весело!

\- Я слишком стар для этого!

\- Ничего не знаю! Пойдём.

Сэм схватил брата за руку и потащил в толпу. Дин оглянулся на Импалу в надежде, что та каким-то образом втянет их с Сэмом внутрь, но Детка лишь блеснула полированным боком.

Не то чтобы Дин боялся толпы. Он просто не любил больших скоплений народа, когда не знаешь, чего ожидать от окружающих. Исключением были лишь рок-концерты, на которых старший Винчестер ощущал себя частью единого организма. 

Тут же всё по-другому. Все двигались по своим траекториям и всячески мешались под ногами друг у друга. Толпа собралась поглазеть на бегающих людей. Вот радость-то.

\- Сэм, какая радость в том, чтобы глазеть на бегунов? Что это за спорт вообще? Куда бегут-то?

\- Дин, марафон издревле считался самым главным и почётным видом спорта. На Олимпийских Играх призёров марафона чествуют во время церемонии закрытия на глазах у миллионов телезрителей. У этого вида спорта глубокие исторические корни…

\- Боже, вырубите кто-нибудь этот фонтан красноречия. Ты по ночам в Википедии спишь?

Сэм широко улыбнулся.

\- В Стенфорде я участвовал в полумарафоне. И даже прибежал в первой десятке – восьмым.

\- Вот позорище, - буркнул Дин.

\- Дин, в полумарафоне расстояние чуть больше тринадцати миль, - усмехнулся Сэм, с удовольствием рассматривая вытянувшееся лицо брата.

\- Охренеть, - выдавил тот.

Закусив губу, чтобы не расплыться в самодовольной улыбке, Сэм принялся прокладывать путь к трибунам. Растолкав толпу широкими плечами, он устроился возле самой трассы и тут же вытянул шею в поисках бегущих. Марафонцы до этого места ещё не добрались. Дин оглядывался по сторонам с недовольным выражением лица и вообще всячески демонстрировал своё нежелание здесь находиться.

Спустя пять минут праздного ожидания он не выдержал.

\- Я за кофе, - сообщил он и развернулся, вознамерившись слинять из толпы.

\- Если не вернёшься через десять минут, я попрошу комментатора объявить по громкой связи, что потерялся ребёнок, зовут Дин, и он любит обниматься, - спокойно произнёс Сэм.

Дин вопросительно задрал брови.

\- Это шантаж, - ткнув пальцем в грудь брата, сказал он. 

В ответ Сэм невинно улыбнулся и вернулся к созерцанию дороги.

Старший Винчестер пробивался сквозь толпу, глупо улыбаясь. В последнее время хорошее настроение и спокойный взгляд Сэма он ценил на вес золота. И если провести день в толпе ему в радость, Дин не будет мешать брату наслаждаться жизнью. В конце концов, иногда неплохо вспоминать, что ради этих людей они каждый день делают свою работу.

Отстояв небольшую очередь в кафе, Дин взял два стаканчика кофе и газету и вышел на улицу, устроившись за столиком под зонтом. Погода стояла пасмурная и довольно холодная – градусов сорок восемь от силы*. Апрель теплом не радовал. Поёжившись под пронизывающим ветром, охотник пролистал газету, по привычке проверяя новости на наличие отсылок к «опасным преступникам – братьям Винчестерам». Левиафаны доставили им немало проблем той выходкой с двойниками. Кровавый вояж по местам былой славы, устроенный клонами, вынудил настоящих Винчестеров принимать усиленные меры безопасности.

Иногда Дин давал себе возможность помечтать на тему: «что было бы, если бы…». Вот тогда он подумал: а что бы на все эти художества сказал их заклятый враг из ФБР Виктор Хенриксон? В последний раз они виделись незадолго до Апокалипсиса, и агент в тот момент пребывал в состоянии далеко не живом. Помнится, были у него кое-какие претензии к ним с братом. А если бы Виктор выжил? Прикрыл бы их? К однозначному ответу Дин так и не пришёл. 

В колонке некрологов не было ничего интересного, и это, честно говоря, Дина обрадовало. Не хотелось ему задерживаться в этом большом шумном городе, расследуя новое дело. Захотелось на юг, к теплу. А лучше – домой, в Бункер Летописцев. Дин отпил кофе и блаженно прикрыл глаза. 

Звонок телефона вывел его из лёгкого транса. Винчестер лениво вытащил новомодный аппарат из кармана и принял вызов.

\- Да?

\- Дин, - обиженно динькнула трубка голосом Сэма. – Бегуны уже почти здесь, куда ты запропастился?

\- Тут очередь, - моментально соврал старший Винчестер. – Но я уже возле кассы.

\- Только попробуй сбежать, - угрожающе произнёс Сэм.

\- Кто? Я? – Дин изобразил почти искреннее удивление. – Да за кого ты меня принимаешь? Я ж ярый фанат марафона!

Трубка в ответ отчётливо фыркнула.

\- Ладно, сейчас буду.

Нажав отбой, Дин сунул телефон в карман и, мимоходом осмотрев толпу, хотел уже забрать кофе, когда его внимание привлёк странный парень. Он двигался быстро и нервно, едва его не сшиб, и это заставило охотничьи инстинкты Винчестера встрепенуться. 

Он уже раздумывал над тем, не проверить ли парня на уровень нечисти в крови, когда неподалёку раздался взрыв. Присев скорее по привычке, нежели от неожиданности, Дин прикрыл голову руками, опасаясь падения возможных обломков. Через секунду в мозгу щёлкнуло: Сэм.

\- Сэмми! – крикнул он уже на ходу, в очередной раз пробиваясь сквозь паникующую толпу. – Сэм!

Поднявшийся шум и крики делали попытки дозваться брата практически бесполезными. Дин пробивал себе путь локтями, плечами и кулаками. Было непонятно, где именно прогремел взрыв, но одно Винчестер успел понять – это произошло немного в стороне от того места, где он оставил брата.

Лохматая голова Сэма торчала над толпой, и Дин замахал руками, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Едва младший обернулся и заметил его, как прогремел второй взрыв. 

Прямо возле Сэма.  
_________________________________  
* 48°F = 9°С.

***

Дин открыл глаза и уставился на потолок. Потолок был белым. Его покрывали маленькие трещинки, похожие на червячков. 

\- Мне что-то вкололи, - грустно произнёс охотник, прикрывая глаза.

\- Ты аллергик? – тут же испуганно спросил молодой девичий голосок.

Винчестер был вынужден снова разлепить веки, хоть те его и не слушались. В поле зрения попало личико совсем юной медсестрички. 

\- Да не особо, - ответил он, облизнув пересохшие губы. – Где я?

\- Бостонский Медицинский Центр, - тут же ответила девушка. – Тебя доставили три часа назад. Ты…

\- Пострадал от взрыва, я помню, - вся эта информация его не интересовала. – Со мной был брат. Где он?

\- Брат? – растерялась сестричка.

Всю транквилизаторную сонливость как рукой сняло.

\- Брат, - Дин чуть приподнялся с кровати, глядя в глаза медсестре. – Генри Шорт. Высокий, худой, длинные каштановые волосы. Бежевая куртка, клетчатая рубашка, голубые джинсы. У него татуировка как у меня, - Винчестер указал на свой сигил.

\- Эм, - медсестра явно была новенькой и заметно нервничала. – Я не знаю, но попробую выяснить, где он.

\- Пожалуйста, - с нажимом произнёс Дин.

Когда девушка убежала искать Сэма, старший откинулся на подушку и вздохнул. Дав себе минутку для того, чтобы перевести дух, он рывком сел и свесил ноги с кровати. Шум и целлофановые шторки-перегородки не оставляли сомнений в том, что он оказался в отделении скорой помощи. Джинсы на правой ноге были разрезаны до колена, на лодыжке красовалась повязка. 

Когда в бокс вошёл врач, Дин уже накинул куртку и распихивал по карманам телефон-ключи-наличку. Доктор был немолод, носил очки и белоснежный халат. Удивлённо хмыкнув, он взял карточку Дина и сделал пару приписок.

\- Как я понимаю, задерживаться вы не намерены, - сказал врач.

\- Верно, - кивнул Дин.

\- Отговаривать вас я не буду, ничего серьёзного всё равно у вас нет, а остальное вылечит здоровый сон и покой. Вот рецепт на обезболивающие, если нога будет сильно беспокоить, - эскулап протянул охотнику две бумажки. – Второй рецепт на антибиотики. Их я рекомендую пропить независимо от состояния здоровья и вероисповедания.

Дин засунул рецепты в карман.

\- Спасибо, док. А вы, случайно, не в курсе, где мой брат? 

Врач закончил оформлять карточку и взглянул на него.

\- Мистер Шорт, у нас тут неразбериха полная, - качнул он головой. – Спросите на стойке регистрации. 

***

В приёмном покое было шумно и людно. Врачи и сёстры бегали, суетились, из разделённых шторками боксов доносились стоны и плач. Дин только сейчас подумал, что в толпе взорвались две бомбы, а значит, это теракт. Винчестер с силой сжал зубы. Люди. Их жестокости любая нечисть позавидует.

Молоденькая сестричка Миез сама его нашла, когда он проталкивался через людской затор к стойке регистрации.

\- Мистер Шорт! – она дёрнула Дина за рукав, вытаскивая из толпы. – Я нашла вашего брата.

Дин весь обратился в слух.

\- Пройдёмте, я вас отведу.

Сердце охотника ёкнуло. 

На третьем этаже было гораздо тише. Регистратор сидела за стойкой и что-то печатала.

\- Мэри, это брат Генри Шорта, о котором я тебе говорила, - обратилась к ней Миез.

Мэри была старше неё лет на десять и отличалась стальным взглядом.

\- Покажите ваши документы, пожалуйста, - попросила она.

Дин достал из куртки права. Регистратор некоторое время придирчиво изучала их, затем вернула.

\- Иди, Лейла, дальше мы сами, - сказала она сестре Миез. 

Девушка шустро сбежала обратно в приёмный покой.

-Что с моим братом? – пока ещё спокойно спросил Дин. Ему жутко не нравилось, что никто ничего не говорит, но разозлиться как следует мешало успокоительное, которое ему вкололи при поступлении.

\- Присядьте, пожалуйста, - регистратор проводила его в комнату ожидания и усадила на мягкий диван.

\- Сестра, - Дин бросил взгляд на бейдж, - Ирвинг. Не тяните.

\- Мистер Шорт, ваш брат сейчас на операции. Когда она закончится, хирург ответит на все ваши вопросы.

\- На операции? – распахнул глаза Винчестер.

\- Да, сэр. У него довольно скверные рваные раны, задело осколками. Пострадали, в основном, ноги, жизненно важные органы не задеты. Лёгкая контузия, но, в целом, ничего страшного. Точнее станет ясно, когда он очнётся после операции. Вы пока здесь посидите. Думаю, скоро доктор выйдет, они там уже часа два.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Дин, откинувшись на спинку диванчика и прикрывая глаза. Сестра Ирвинг вышла, оставив его одного.

Операция. Чёрт.

Сэм не любит больницы. Он будет совсем не рад здесь задержаться. Дин достал телефон, раздумывая над тем, кому бы из знакомых позвонить в поисках помощи, и… отбросил трубку на сиденье рядом с собой. Со стоном прикрыв лицо руками, Винчестер вздохнул.

Кому он может доверять? Кевин в бегах, Гарт вне зоны доступа, Кас тоже где-то прячется. Бобби нет в живых. Звонить кому-то постороннему означало подставиться под удар. Стоит Кроули или Наоми прознать, что они сейчас беспомощны, и их можно брать тёпленькими, как тут же толпа ангелов и демонов явится в Бостон. Как будто этому городу терактов мало.

Дин усмехнулся, подумав, что ему, в принципе, на город-то плевать. По большому счёту. Да, они тут из кожи вон лезут, уничтожая нечисть, пытаясь запереть Ад, утихомирить Рай и спасти человечество. А что человечество? Разве оно пытается себя как-то уберечь? И речь сейчас вовсе не о сверхъестественном. 

Винчестеры всегда были далеки от политики. Их война не считалась с границами, расовой принадлежностью и религиозными взглядами. Джон когда-то воевал, было дело. Но то бессмысленное кровопролитие он оставил в прошлом. Охота на нечисть, она… чище, что ли. Правильнее. Она не бессмысленна. Нет приказов командира уничтожать мирное население, потому что они – враги. Враги охотников, как правило, имеют зубы, когти и – обязательно! – сильное желание убивать людей. Просто и понятно. Охотники работают, чтобы у обычных людей было то, чего оказались лишены они – мирная жизнь. С кофе по утрам, надоевшей работой, кучей детишек и барбекю по выходным. А что люди? Разве они это ценят? Они сами ищут себе войну. Сами жаждут пролить чью-то кровь во благо каких-то возвышенных псевдоидеалов. Сами убивают себе подобных. Разве они стоят того, чтобы охотники ради них калечили свои жизни? Если монстров вдруг не станет, человечество и само себя уничтожит.

Дин взглянул сквозь стеклянное окно комнаты ожидания на пост сестры. Женщина с равнодушным выражением лица что-то писала в карточке пациента. Чуть дальше по коридору у кофейного автомата стоял мужчина лет пятидесяти. Рядом топтался мальчик не старше шести. Молодая мама с новорождённым малышом на руках нервно расхаживала возле двери, ведущей в отделение интенсивной терапии.

Усилием воли Винчестер задавил в себе зарождающуюся ненависть к людям. Есть те, ради которых стоит делать их работу, кто ценит каждый миг мирной жизни. Пока ещё есть.

Но те, кто устроил взрывы, уже не люди, и никакие высокие цели их не оправдывают. А с нелюдями у Дина Винчестера разговор короткий.


	2. Chapter 2

И без того бледное лицо Сэма в тусклом свете казалось совсем голубоватым. Операция прошла успешно, и сейчас он отдыхал в палате. Сэм потерял довольно много крови, но его жизни ничто не угрожало.

Дин сидел в кресле возле кровати брата и задумчиво наблюдал за его кардиограммой, когда в палату вошли люди в костюмах. Винчестер тут же напрягся.

\- Мистер Шорт? – сверкнув до боли знакомым фэбээровским удостоверением, обратился к нему худощавый мужчина лет пятидесяти. – Я агент Дженнингс, мой напарник – агент Блейн. Мы проводим опрос свидетелей. Можете сказать, что вы видели?

Немного расслабившись, Дин на секунду прикрыл глаза.

\- Знаете, агенты, - хрипло сказал он. – Я ничего не видел, не до этого было. Мой брат стоял у дороги, а я возвращался из кафе, когда всё произошло. Там было много народу, все кричали и толкались. После первого взрыва я попытался найти брата, а после второго потерял сознание.

Агенты переглянулись. 

\- А ваш брат? – подал голос Блейн. – Он мог что-нибудь видеть? Он был недалеко от эпицентра второго взрыва.

\- Не думаю, - качнул головой Дин. – Он… Генри в последнее время сильно болеет, поэтому довольно быстро устаёт. Внимание у него немного рассеянное. Сегодня мы впервые за долгое время выбрались в люди, и он просто глазел по сторонам, ни на чём не сосредотачиваясь. А когда мы заняли место возле дороги, все уши мне прожужжал о том, что такое марафон, какие у него традиции и прочее в том же духе. Если он куда и смотрел, так это на дорогу, ожидая бегунов.

\- Сэр, - проникновенно понизил голос Дженнингс. – Любые зацепки помогут найти и наказать преступников. Террористы не должны творить беззаконие.

\- Я понимаю, агент, - Дин старательно изобразил проникнутого сознательностью патриота. – Я вправду хочу помочь. Но правда в том, что я ничего не видел. Я испугался за брата, сэр. Он – вся моя семья.

Агенты состроили понимающие мины.

\- Спасибо, что уделили нам время, мистер Шорт, - Дженнингс протянул визитку. – Если всё же что-то вспомните, позвоните, пожалуйста. Важна любая деталь.

\- Конечно, сэр, - Дин спрятал визитку в кармане. – Надеюсь, что вы быстро найдёте этих террористов.

Агенты синхронно кивнули и бесшумно удалились.

\- Удивляюсь, как такие идиоты могут работать в ФБР, - подал голос Сэм. – Невооружённым глазом же видно, что ты врёшь.

Дин тут же встрепенулся и подошёл к кровати.

\- Ну, не всем же быть такими наблюдательными, как ты, - ухмыльнулся он. – Ты как?

\- Ощущения, будто по мне прошёлся каток, - Сэм сглотнул и попытался сесть. Дин помог ему устроиться поудобнее.

\- Ну, ноги тебе изрешетило шрапнелью, так что ты недалёк от правды. Хотя могло быть и хуже. 

Сэм хмыкнул и потянулся к стоящему на тумбе графину с водой. Дин стукнул его по рукам и налил воды в стакан.

\- Ты, я смотрю, бодрячком, - заметил младший Винчестер, утолив жажду.

\- Я как Нео, - самодовольно улыбнулся Дин. – Увернулся от всех пуль.

\- Угу, - Сэм выразительно посмотрел на разрезанную штанину джинсов и перебинтованную ногу.

\- Ну, почти от всех. Мог бы и не заметить, - наигранно обиделся старший. Настроение заметно улучшилось, когда мелкий пришёл в себя.

\- Дин, я не хочу оставаться в больнице, - негромко сказал Сэм.

\- Тоже мне новость. 

\- Серьёзно. Я нормально себя чувствую. Лучше дома отлежусь. Здесь нас может достать Кроули.

Дин вздохнул. В этом был смысл. Но забирать мелкого из больницы раньше времени было рискованно. За ранами нужен уход, и неизвестно ещё, как на нём скажутся контузия и потеря крови.

\- Как сможешь без моей помощи добраться до сортира и назад, уедем.

Сэм улыбнулся и принялся выпутываться из больничного одеяла. 

***

Квест «до сортира и назад» вымотал Сэма, и он отдыхал на кровати, ожидая брата с коляской. До выхода из больницы он на своих двоих явно не доберётся. 

Дин к выписке подошёл ответственно, лишь бы не прицепить хвост из федералов. Он долго ходил и надоедал лечащему врачу Сэма с просьбой о выписке, всячески демонстрировал патриотизм, периодически возмущаясь действиями террористов, убеждал всех и каждого, что у Сэма фобия – боязнь врачей. Сэм брата не подвёл и поддержал концерт, всячески трясясь и уворачиваясь от рук сестёр, пытавшихся сменить ему повязки. Дин тогда становился рядом с ним, позволял вцепиться в рубашку и демонстративно успокаивал. Им поверили.

Агенты навестили их незадолго до выписки. Сэм отвечал на вопросы, периодически переспрашивая агентов о том, как их зовут, и те поверили, что парень рассеянный, и если что и видел, то не обратил внимания и не запомнил. 

\- Твоя карета, принцесса.

Дин вкатил в палату кресло-каталку и припарковался возле кровати. Сэм уже переоделся в свою одежду, поэтому оставалось лишь сползти с койки и сесть, позволяя Дину рулить процессом. Они без проблем добрались до выхода. Сэм пересел в Импалу, и Дин завёл мотор.

***

Они решили денёк отлежаться в мотеле, набираясь сил для дороги. Вечером Дин переключал каналы в поисках чего-нибудь сносного, а Сэм, свернувшись под одеялом на кровати, наблюдал за ним из-под прикрытых век. Чересчур оптимистичное выражение лица старшего его не обмануло – Дин зол, расстроен и явно что-то замышляет.

\- Дин, - тихо позвал Сэм.

\- Чего не спишь? – отозвался тот.

\- Думаю, - поморщился младший и усмехнулся, заметив, что брат тоже скривился.

\- Прекращай ты это дело. Спи давай, поздно уже. Да и денёк был тот ещё.

Он убавил громкость телевизора до минимума. Сменяющиеся картинки вспышками освещали номер, пуская по стенам странные тени. Сэм немного помолчал.

\- Это ничего не меняет, Дин, - негромко сказал он. 

Старший Винчестер нахмурился, но ничего не ответил.

\- Испытания. Я закончу их, травмы не помешают.

Дин поджал губы, на скулах заходили желваки. Он весь словно закаменел.

\- В конце концов, именно это сейчас самое важное. А остальное – ерунда.

Вот чувствовал же, что не стоит поднимать эту тему. Нет, надо было обязательно поговорить. Молодец, Сэм, ничего не скажешь.

Дин развернулся к нему всем корпусом: только что обманчиво расслабленно лежал на подушке и – раз! – весь подался к Сэму. Глаза опасно блестели, отражая свет от телевизора.

\- Что значит «ерунда»? – сквозь зубы прошипел он. – Травмы? Копы? Твоя жизнь? Что именно, Сэм? Ответь. Потому что мне это не кажется ерундой. Ты же хотел выжить, помнишь? Дожить до финала. Показать мне свет в конце этого грёбаного туннеля. Я ведь его до сих пор не вижу, Сэм. А теперь, оказывается, ты его тоже не видишь? Что, уже не веришь в счастливый конец?

Сэм облизнул губы.

\- Дин, я… всё ещё верю.

Дин несколько секунд сверлил его взглядом, затем поднялся с кровати.

\- Знаешь, что самое паршивое, Сэм? – зло спросил он, надевая куртку. – Сидя сегодня в больнице, я думал, что человечество не достойно спасения, которое мы для него раз за разом пытаемся выбить. А потом решил, что раз уж ты видишь светлое в этом мире, то мне стоит заткнуться и побороться. Теперь же, глядя на твою жертвенность, я хочу лишь одного – чтобы всё человечество, ради которого ты переносишь все эти испытания, сдохло. Люди этого не заслуживают.

Не успел Сэм ничего произнести, как Дин стремительно вышел из номера, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

***

Ночь выдалась холодная. Дин добрался до ближайшего бара и юркнул в духоту помещения в надежде согреться и развеяться. Народу в баре было немного: начало недели – не самое любимое время для посиделок у работающего населения. Охотнику это было на руку. Хотелось тишины и покоя. И виски.

\- Двойной, - обратился он к бармену, устраиваясь за стойкой. 

Бармен – мужик лет сорока с ранней лысиной и мускулистым телом – обслуживал быстро и как-то даже грациозно. Он организовал выпивку Винчестеру и принялся протирать стаканы.

\- И что же тебя так допекло? – через некоторое время спросил он у Дина.

Тот оторвался от созерцания выставленных на полках за спиной бармена бутылок и вопросительно поднял брови.

\- У тебя на лице написано, что всё достало, - пояснил бармен, подливая в стакан.

\- Да… - Дин замялся. Вздохнул. – Брат. У него тараканы в голове резвятся, а у меня ранняя седина пробивается. Совсем себя не бережёт, придурок.

\- Да? Братья, они такие – доставляют хлопоты. Но куда ж мы без них? Кем работает?

Дин задумался.

\- Спасателем, - нашёлся он с ответом. – Считает, что обязан спасти человечество, даже несмотря на то, что может погибнуть сам, - охотник покачал головой.

\- Достойная профессия, - уважительно кивнул бармен. – Но опасная. Моей сестры муж тоже спасатель. Сандра каждый раз чуть ли не в истерику впадает, когда он после очередного вызова в больнице оказывается. Парню жутко не везёт. Обязательно что-то приключится. Извини.

Дин кивнул, и бармен уплыл на другой конец стойки, наливая новому клиенту.

Небольшой телевизор в углу показывал новости. Звук был отключен, вместо него надрывался музыкальный автомат, пытаясь воспроизвести что-то в стиле кантри. На экране телевизора мелькали картинки произошедшего днём теракта. Корреспондент вела репортаж, стоя недалеко от того места, где взорвалась вторая бомба. Смотреть это было неинтересно, не смотреть – невозможно. Дин помнил всё, что там произошло, и отчётливей всего – свой страх за Сэма. Выжить после всех переделок с нечистью, чтобы подохнуть от руки человека – это было бы совсем несправедливо.

Мысли замедлились, увязнув в янтарной жидкости. Виски пьянил. Не быстро, вдумчиво. В самый раз для размышлений.

Он всё ещё ненавидел человечество. Может и не всё, но большую его часть точно. Тех, кто убивает близких. Тех, кто торгует наркотой. Тех, кто, руководствуясь верой, совершает крестовые походы. Дин-то в курсе, что Бога нет, поэтому все призывы во имя Господне казались ему особенно бессмысленными и циничными.

Дин усмехнулся.

Вот почему так случается, что, когда речь заходит о Боге, на ум сразу приходит Сэм? Не в том смысле, что он – Бог, нет. Просто… Дину братняя вера казалась немного странной, но он не лез в неё. Это довольно тонкие материи – Сэм и его вера. Иногда Дину хотелось так же. Просто верить, не задавая вопросов и не требуя доказательств. Чувствуя Бога в себе, как его чувствует Сэм с его всепрощением и смирением. Человек с демонской кровью в жилах ближе к Богу, чем сосуд архангела. Смешно? Ни капли.

Охотник отпил виски, кивком поблагодарив бармена за добавку.

Корреспондент исчезла с экрана, и добрый новостной канал показал лужи крови и брошенные вещи. Люди бежали, спасая свои жизни. 

О, великое чувство самосохранения! Где ты шляешься? Почему к Винчестерам не заглядываешь? Почему они бегут туда, откуда люди стараются убраться подальше? Почему они берут на себя обязанности по спасению людей, не получая взамен ничего, кроме ФБР на хвосте? Мало им потерь? Мало их друзей ушли со жнецами? Мало им страданий? Чем заслужили всё это? Их поход за местью давно закончен, так почему же они всё ещё куда-то идут? Почему именно они?

О, да. Его повело. Виски хорош. А Сэм назвал бы это кризисом веры. Смешно, да-а-а-а…

Дин попытался встать. Выпивки хватит.

\- Эй, приятель, - бармен подхватил его под руку, удерживая на ногах. – Кажется, ты немного перебрал.

Спасибо, Шерлок.

\- Да, - кивнул Дин, уронив голову на грудь и отстранённо думая, что его, и правда, как-то чересчур сильно развезло. – Это точно был виски?

\- Чистейший, - усмехнулся бармен.

***

Сэм не мог уснуть. Он ворочался на кровати, выбирая наиболее удобное положение для израненных ног. Действие обезболивающего сходило на нет, но новые таблетки пить не хотелось. Потянувшись, он нащупал на тумбочке телефон и взглянул на экран. Часы показывали четыре утра. Со стоном уронив руку с телефоном на простыню, Сэм уставился в потолок.

И что это нашло на Дина? На спокойного, рассудительного Дина, который уже вырос из таких вот демонстративных уходов. Какие тараканы опять поселились в его голове?

Сэм поморщился. 

Одна из причин нелюбви младшего Винчестера к больницам – включение у Дина режима «защитить и отомстить». Защитить Сэма и отомстить его обидчикам. В раннем детстве это Сэму нравилось, в подростковый период раздражало. После сделки Дина он понял, что бороться с этим бесполезно. 

Сэм редко вспоминал отца. Может, это и неправильно, но так уж вышло. Для него семьёй всегда был Дин. Джон больше походил на армейского инструктора. Иногда Сэму становилось страшно от тех мыслей, что роились в его голове, но он отдавал себе отчёт в том, к каким выводам пришёл. Может, это было жестоко – так думать о собственном отце, но… Но. В том, что Дин не видит для себя мирной жизни без охоты на нечисть и риска для жизни, Сэм винил Джона. Отец вылепил из него идеального солдата, не оставив права выбора. И Сэму чертовски больно видеть обречённость в глазах брата.

Порой ему казалось, что у Дина нет собственной жизни, а есть ответственность за жизнь брата. 

Сэм снова взглянул на экран телефона. Четыре ноль две. Где его носит?

Наплевав на надуманные обиды, Сэм нашёл номер Дина в телефонной книжке и нажал на кнопку вызова. 

После первого гудка трубку подняли.

\- Дин? Ты где?

\- Эм… - замялись на том конце провода. – Я бармен из бара «У Джека». Твой приятель у меня в кладовке отсыпается. Он немного перебрал с выпивкой. Я за руль его не пустил, ещё не хватало, чтобы он в аварию попал. Ты не волнуйся. Как только проспится, я его отправлю домой.

Сэм покачал головой.

\- Я за ним заеду. Адрес назовите.

Да, лекарства и алкоголь – плохое сочетание.


	3. Chapter 3

Дин чувствовал себя виноватым. Совсем забыл, что принимал антибиотики, и надрался в баре. А Сэм на своих израненных двоих приехал за ним, усадил в машину, привёз в мотель и уложил спать. И вот сейчас сидит на пассажирском сидении и не показывает вида, насколько после такого вояжа болят травмированные ноги. Даже повязку сам себе менял, лишь бы Дин не видел разошедшихся швов.

Они сутки потратили, чтобы добраться до Убежища. Сэм всю дорогу делал вид, что ничего не случилось, и Дин не выдержал.

\- Сэм, - начал он, как только они переоделись, и младший Винчестер устроился с книгой за столом в библиотеке.

\- Да? – не отрываясь от чтения, отозвался тот.

\- Поговорить не хочешь? Наорать на меня? Нет?

Сэм поднял взгляд и нахмурился.

\- Я повёл себя как дурак, и ты опять вынужден был из-за этого страдать, - сказал Дин, намекая на тему разговора.

\- Так, - облизнув губы, Сэм закрыл книжку. – Сядь, пожалуйста.

Всё ещё бледный, с синюшными тенями под глазами, он умудрялся выглядеть грозно. Видимо, что-то всё же накипело. Дин уже пожалел, что затеял душевную беседу. Он молча сел за стол и посмотрел на брата.

\- Ты идиот, - сказал любящий брат и снова открыл книгу. 

Дин некоторое время недоумённо хлопал глазами.

\- Это всё, что ли? – рискнул уточнить он.

Сэм снова закрыл книгу.

\- Ты идиот, Дин, если думаешь, что меня злят твои выходки. Меня злит твоё безалаберное отношение к собственному здоровью. Перестань пить, хотя бы пока принимаешь эти лекарства. Ты за рулём, в конце концов.

Открыв книгу, младший Винчестер вернулся к чтению. В торжественной тишине Дин встал из-за стола и направился в свою комнату.

***

С Дином сложно. У него полно заморочек, которые из его головы не выбьешь ничем. Если он решил, что виноват, то, как бы Сэм не утверждал обратное, его не разубедить. Остаётся только смириться с его выводами и следить, чтобы он в душевном порыве не сделал глупости, чтобы кому-то что-то доказать. 

Сэм захлопнул книгу и тяжело поднялся. 

Ноги болели сильно. Он старался не перетруждаться, но сидеть без дела тоже не хотелось. Нужно было искать Кевина и Гарта, разобраться в куче того, чем забит Бункер, попутно отслеживая демонскую и ангельскую активность. Раны делали и без того ослабевшего Сэма ещё более уязвимым. Это бесило, потому что слабым Сэм быть не любил. Мало того, что при этом в критической ситуации он больше мешает, чем помогает, так ещё и Дин рвёт на груди рубашку, стараясь защитить, уберечь. Жертвует собой без оглядки.

Тяжело ступая, Сэм направился в свою комнату. Ногам нужен покой. Младший Винчестер решил дать себе пару дней отдыха, прежде чем вернуться к прежнему режиму.

***

На следующий день Дин провёл ревизию съестных запасов.

\- Печально, - сказал Сэм, выслушав перечень того, что у них осталось. – Да уж, на консервах долго не протянешь.

\- Ты будь тут, я в город, - решил старший Винчестер. – Разживусь наличкой в баре и затарюсь по полной.

\- Только не пей, - напомнил Сэм со вздохом.

Пока младший устраивал поудобнее болящие ноги и придвигал поближе очередной фолиант, Дин притащил в библиотеку графин с водой, тарелку с бутербродами и телефон брата. Сэм осмотрел натюрморт, брата, снова натюрморт. Хмыкнул.

\- Вернусь через пару часов, - бросил напоследок Дин, на ходу надевая куртку.

***

Лебанон, неподалёку от которого располагался Бункер, не был большим городом. Дину он нравился – в нём чувствовалось нечто, напоминавшее ему о доме. 

В Массачусетс тепло не спешило, в родной Канзас тоже. Зябко поёжившись, Дин выбрался из машины возле бара «У Эрни». Он иногда приходил сюда разжиться полулегальной наличностью, играя на бильярде. Бармены не обращали на ставки внимания, если только не затевалась драка между игроками. Дин исправно оставлял им чаевые, и в благодарность парни советовали игроков, с которых можно содрать немного денег. Винчестер уже успел стать здесь «своим», и ему нравилось это чувство.

Работавший за стойкой Шон приветственно кивнул Дину.

\- Спокойно у тебя сегодня, - сказал охотник, устаиваясь на стуле у барной стойки.

\- Середина недели, - меланхолично пожал плечами Шон. – Что будешь?

\- Воду, - поморщился Винчестер. – Поцарапался на днях, теперь антибиотики пью. 

\- Бывает, - понимающе кивнул бармен, наливая содовую. – Я видел пару траков возле мотеля недалеко отсюда. Думаю, водители скоро подтянутся. Можешь сегодня попытать удачи.

Дин кивком поблагодарил за информацию и незаметно сунул Шону двадцатку. Спрятав купюру в карман брюк, бармен переместился на другой конец стойки обслужить нового клиента. Скосив глаза вправо, Винчестер наткнулся взглядом на небольшой телевизор, висящий на специальной подвижной конструкции. Звук был отключен, но и без того было ясно, что идут новости. Опять. Дин пожалел, что пить ему нельзя. 

Корреспондент вещала, стоя на фоне какого-то административного здания. Рядом с ней вытянулся во весь свой немаленький рост представитель власти. Судя по титрам – фэбээровец. Журналистка старательно выпячивала перед ним немаленькую грудь в обрамлении глубокого декольте, а агент с абсолютно каменным выражением лица смотрел куда-то вдаль. Винчестер фыркнул – смотрелось это забавно.

Мелькнувшие на экране кадры вернули его память в Бостон. 

Дин это ненавидел – сомневаться. Он жил целями, чёткими планами, быстрыми решениями. У него были враги, союзники и семья. Он знал, кого и от кого защищает. Но это… Эти люди… Язык не поворачивается их так назвать. Дин встречал нечисть, которая была гораздо гуманнее этих тварей. И встречал людей, которых хотелось пристрелить, посолить и сжечь.

Был в Аду один грешник, с которым Дину довелось работать. Прикованный цепями, висящий посреди тёмной пустоты, он кричал о том, что Бог его спасёт. Плевался кровавыми сгустками, вопил, глядя на вываливающиеся из брюшины внутренности. И молил о спасении, верил в него. Дин спросил Аластара, из-за чего этот человек попал в Ад? «Убивал за свою веру», - ответил демон. Эта грешная душа принадлежала террористу. Дин видел в глазах террориста страдание – отголоски той боли, что он причинил другим. Со временем Винчестер научился считать в душах убийц, сколько жертв на их совести. У этого было сто двадцать одна. Дин заставил его ответить за все.

Моргнув, бывший палач вернулся в реальность и уставился на экран. Фэбээровец закончил говорить, и на экране появились два фоторобота. Одного из них Дин узнал – этот парень едва не сшиб его в день марафона по дороге от кафе к Сэму. Память услужливо подсказала, по какой траектории уходил террорист. В голове моментально возник план, и Дин полез в карман за телефоном. 

Стоящая перед глазами багровая пелена почти не мешала искать номер. Дин нажал на «вызов». Абонент ответил после второго гудка.

\- О, боже! Мир снова в опасности?

\- И тебе привет, Чарли. Как насчёт взломать пару-тройку правительственных сайтов?

\- Это лучшее признание в любви, которое я слышала.

***

Дин всё-таки разжился наличкой и закупил продукты в маркете. Когда он приехал домой, Сэм спал, уронив голову на лежащую на столе книгу. Дин мог бы позволить мелкому и дальше дрыхнуть в такой неудобной позе, но пожалел.

\- Эй, читатель, - он потряс брата за плечо. – Просыпайся.

Сэм вскинулся, обвёл мутным взглядом помещение, сфокусировался на Дине и только после этого со стоном разогнул затёкшую спину.

\- Что, книга была настолько интересной, что ты вырубился на полуслове? – хмыкнул старший.

\- Она на латыни, - пробурчал Сэм, растирая лицо ладонями и пытаясь проснуться окончательно.

\- Не удивительно, что ты уснул. Давай в кроватку.

\- Который час? – широкий зевок.

\- Почти два ночи. Давай, вставай. Я твою тушку до комнаты не дотащу.

Сэм беспрекословно выпил принесенные Дином лекарства и, покачиваясь, убрёл в свою комнату. Две минуты спустя к нему зашёл Дин с тазиком и аптечкой. 

Вопреки тому, что писал о них в книгах пророк Чак, Винчестеры не зашивали ран цыганской иглой с дратвой, слегка побрызгав их виски или присыпав порохом. Самое опасное для охотника – заработать заражение во время работы над делом. Раны они всегда тщательно промывали, аккуратно зашивали и своевременно меняли повязки. Помогать друг другу в этом деле стало нормой. Почти каждый шрам, заработанный Дином, помогал обрабатыватьСэм. Почти каждую травму, полученную Сэмом, лечил Дин. 

Процедура не заняла много времени. Раны хорошо заживали, почти не сочились сукровицей. Швы были на месте, не вздулись и не покраснели. Ловко промыв и смазав заживляющей мазью все дыры от шрапнели, Дин забинтовал ноги брата. Сэм во время процедуры лежал поверх одеяла и сонно моргал. Он следил за чёткими движениями личного лекаря из-под прикрытых век, словно смотрел на водопад. Его это зрелище, видимо, убаюкивало. Успокаивало – так точно. 

\- Вот и всё, - Дин сгрузил грязные бинты в тазик, собрал аптечку и помог Сэму залезть под одеяло.

\- Спасибо, - устало выдохнул младший. 

\- Без проблем.

Дин погасил верхний свет, оставив гореть только торшер на прикроватной тумбе, проверил наличие графина с водой и стакана в пределах досягаемости длинной братней руки, подхватил лекарские принадлежности и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

***

Дин не мог позволить себе выпивки. Сидеть ночь без дела смысла не было, и он пошёл спать. 

В шесть утра его разбудил звонок телефона. Нащупав аппарат на тумбочке, он мельком глянул на дисплей и принял вызов.

\- Порадуй меня, моя Королева, - буркнул он, прикрывая глаза и едва не соскальзывая обратно в дрёму.

\- Привет, ты спал? – скороговоркой выпалила Чарли. – Прости, что разбудила.

\- Да без проблем, - вздохнул Дин. – Ты под кайфом, что ли? Голос какой-то странный.

\- Я выпила, наверное, галлон* кофе и поэтому сейчас немного неадекватная. Но это ничего. Со мной в последнее время вообще редко адекватные вещи случаются, я привыкла. Не обращай внимания.

\- Понятно, - улыбнулся Дин. – Так что там насчёт моей просьбы?

\- Я взломала сайт дорожной полиции Бостона, подключилась к их камерам, проверила указанный тобой участок улицы и обнаружила твоего террориста. Он спрятался в машине, припаркованной недалеко от того места, где взорвалась вторая бомба. Когда первые машины скорой помощи начали увозить пострадавших, он выбрался из укрытия и забрался вместе с каким-то раненым парнем в неотложку. Видимо, притворился родственником. Добрался до Бостонского Медицинского Центра, в больницу не заходил, а угнал машину и рванул на юг.

\- Он выбрался из города? – нахмурился Дин.

\- Ещё до того, как полиция принялась перекрывать дороги. Мастерски ушёл.

\- Чёрт, - вполголоса ругнулся Винчестер.

\- Но поскольку я гений, - самодовольно произнесла Чарли, - я проследила по камерам за угнанной машиной. Парень поменял тачку в Этлборо и поехал на запад. В Клирфилде, Пенсильвания, остановился на ночлег, утром угнал другую машину. Добрался до Индианы, встретился с подельником, которого тоже показывали по телевизору. Снова сменил машину и рванул на юго-запад. Настоящее его местоположение – 286 Вест-Ди-Стрит, Хилсборо, Канзас. Похоже, там у него лёжка.

\- Спасибо, Чарли, с меня причитается, - Дин поднялся с кровати и взялся за поиски чистых носков.

\- Брось, задачка была интересной. Ты… - девушка замялась. – Дин, ты его в полицию сдашь?

Он не хотел врать этой храброй леди, поэтому промолчал. Умница Чарли поняла и без слов.

\- Дин, он же… Он человек.

С силой сжав зубы, охотник плюхнулся на кровать.

\- Чарли, он взорвал бомбу в людном месте. По-твоему, это по-человечески? Он покалечил и убил кучу народа. Он – зло. Из-за него Сэм ранен. 

\- А вдруг он невиновен?

\- Я спрошу у него. Не думаю, что он сможет обмануть меня. 

\- Всё равно, это самосуд.

\- Второго можешь сдать федералам. Они будут в восторге. А с этим у меня личные счёты.

\- Ты меня пугаешь, - немного помолчав, негромко сказала Чарли.

\- Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо, - мягко произнёс Дин.

Закончив разговор, Винчестер бросил телефон на кровать и начал неспешные сборы. Особенно вдумчиво выбирал ножи, проверяя заточку каждого. 

Дин очень хорошо знал, куда попадают грешники после смерти. А вот этот парень – который залёг в Канзасе и считал себя неприкасаемым – похоже, не в курсе. Но ничего. Дин покажет ему настоящий Ад.

Ещё при жизни.  
_________________________________  
*1 галлон = 4,5 литра.

***

Сэм разлепил веки и уставился на графин с водой. Пить хотелось ужасно. Преодолевая слабость и головокружение, Винчестер медленно сел и налил воду в стакан. Сделав пару глотков, Сэм поставил стакан на тумбочку и наткнулся взглядом на небольшой лист бумаги, лежащий под телефоном. Записка. От Дина.

Удивлённо вскинув брови, Сэм прочитал написанный убористым почерком текст. Хмыкнул. Взял телефон.

\- Без меня? – спросил он, как только гудки прервались коротким «Да?».

\- Старик, ты сейчас не в лучшей форме, уж прости за откровенность, - хихикнул Дин.

\- Без меня, - недовольно буркнул Сэм, уже утвердительно.

\- Отдыхай, принцесса. Тебе полезно. Может, хоть круги под глазами пропадут? А то ты своим видом всех зомби в радиусе ста миль распугиваешь.

\- На себя посмотри, - беззлобно огрызнулся младший. – Ты надолго?

\- Соскучиться не успеешь, - усмехнулся Дин. – Дельце плёвое. Я быстро. Туда добираться дольше.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Сэм, это просто какой-то надоедливый хахаль. Чарли – девушка эффектная, неудивительно, что её хотят. Я поговорю с парнем, при необходимости приведу веские аргументы огнестрельного характера. Припугну. В конце концов, Чарли наш друг. Если она говорит, что поклонник её достал, значит, надо с этим разобраться.

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Никакой нечисти? – спросил он.

\- Клянусь, - преувеличенно серьёзным тоном ответил Дин. – Никуда лезть не буду, не волнуйся. Нам сейчас проблемы не нужны.

\- Ладно, - младший не смог подавить зевок. – Позвони, как разберёшься. 

\- Не вопрос. Лекарства не забудь принять. Еду найдёшь, или вернуться и покормить тебя?

\- Пошёл ты, - отозвался Сэм, подавляя улыбку.

Дин рассмеялся и сбросил звонок. Младший Винчестер посмотрел на часы и, устроившись поудобнее, снова уснул.

***

Адреналин разлился по организму горячей волной. В голове стало восхитительно пусто. Посторонние мысли вылетели из головы, оставляя место лишь холодному расчёту. 

Он сменил машину на въезде в город, чтобы не засветить Детку. Дом, который он искал, стоял на отшибе в тени густых деревьев, далеко от соседей. Идеально. Дин подхватил сумку с оружием и, мягко ступая, направился к дому. Затаившийся террорист его не заметил. А если бы и увидел, всё равно не смог бы ничего поделать.

Дин Винчестер – безжалостный палач, лучший ученик Аластара – нашёл свою жертву, и остановить его теперь было невозможно.


	4. Chapter 4

У него внутри живёт зло. Вторая натура, словно редкий цветок, сорок лет взращивавшаяся в тепличных условиях Ада. У неё, как и у цветка, был свой садовник – умелый мастер, которого боялись и уважали. Страшными белёсыми глазами он с восхищением следил за каждой стадией роста своего лучшего творения. Его ученик обладал характером полководца, навыками солдата и незапятнанной, чистой душой верного семье человека. Сломать его было делом принципа. Аластару это удалось – он сумел вырастить идеального палача.

Когда-то Дина это пугало. 

Но он смотрел на младшего брата, в душе которого зло пустило корни с младенчества. Смотрел, как он день за днём борется с этим, стремится быть лучше. Как принял себя таким. Возненавидел, но принял. Научился жить с этим злом внутри, как с раковой опухолью. Дин смотрел на Сэма и восхищался его стойкостью. Разве он может подвести брата? Разве имеет право разочаровать его?

Он задавил голос демона внутри себя. Заставил молчать. Закрыл в тёмном бункере своего подсознания, окружил защитным кругом из соли и начертил дьявольские ловушки по всему периметру. Но всё равно его Ад остался с ним и в нём. 

Дин стоял у входной двери дома, в котором прятался один из террористов, взорвавших бомбы в Бостоне, и улыбался.

Багровая пелена застилала глаза. Приоткрытые губы обнажали кромку ровных белых зубов. В глубине его души зародился утробный звериный рык. Как бы парень ни прятался, Дин его всё равно нашёл бы. Запах пороха и оружейной смазки ударил в нос, когда в ладонь легла рукоять любимого «Кольта». 

Он нутром чувствовал, что грешнику страшно.

Пролив кровь Сэма, этот парень смыл расставленные в сознании его старшего брата дьявольские ловушки. Дин неприятно улыбнулся и сознательно разомкнул круг из соли, освобождая внутреннего демона.

\- Поболтаем? – спросил Винчестер самого себя.

Его внутренний Ад ликовал – сегодня будет пир. А главным блюдом станет ещё живой человек.

***

Натан попытался открыть глаза, но настороженно замер, почувствовав чьё-то присутствие.

\- Я вижу, что ты в сознании, - сказал незнакомец. Голос у него был низкий, текучий, мягкий, с едва слышной хрипотцой, от которой зашевелились волосы на голове. Натан решил разыграть из себя простачка и притвориться слабым, дожидаясь шанса обезвредить противника.

\- Ты кто? – нарочито испуганно выдавил он. – Что ты от меня хочешь? 

\- Задаёшь вопросы, лёжа на столе с привязанными руками и ногами? Не думаешь, что ты немного не в том положении, чтобы требовать ответы? – незнакомец встал у изголовья. – Но я пока добр и отвечу на один вопрос, который вертится у тебя на языке: здесь не темно. Просто у тебя на глазах повязка. Не люблю, когда на меня умоляюще смотрят.

Пришлый вновь переместился. Натан даже не слышал, как тот ступает по паркету. Явно непростой человечек.

\- Можешь звать меня Эдди, - произнёс незнакомец, чем-то звякнув. Пленник был уверен, что это нож.

\- Тебя так зовут? – Натан нервно облизнулся.

\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Эдди, вновь перемещаясь ближе. – Питер, Марк, Филипп. Всё равно. Выбирай любое имя, которое больше по душе, - он склонился к уху парня. – Это всё равно ничего не меняет. 

\- О чём это ты? – голос пленника расчётливо дрогнул.

Тот, кто представился именем Эдди, вновь изменил свои координаты в пространстве, зашуршал чем-то. Натан решил, что неизвестный занавесил шторы.

\- Слушай, я не знаю, что ты от меня хочешь, но уверен, что мы можем решить этот вопрос мирным путём. Ты же умный, понимаешь, что убивать плохо, и что тебя за это посадят, так? Давай всё же договоримся…

\- Я чувствую твой страх.

Тихий шёпот прозвучал возле уха настолько неожиданно, что Натан вздрогнул и замер.

\- Р-р-разумеется, я боюсь, - испуганно выдавил он. В этот раз играть практически не пришлось – похититель вызывал у него некий потаённый ужас. – Меня связали, а я даже не знаю – за что?

Эдди – или как там его по-настоящему зовут? – вновь переместился: встал справа, дотронулся чем-то острым до обтянутого джинсой колена.

\- Ты знаешь, за что, Натан, - почти ласково произнёс он. – Бостон, - не сказал – выплюнул. – Ты был там в этот понедельник, Натан?

\- Н-н-нет! Я тут с прошлой недели, клянусь!

\- Врёшь, - с насмешкой. – Я нашёл чеки из пиццерии и заправки в твоих вещах. Никудышный из тебя конспиратор.

\- Это вещи моего друга!

\- Опять ложь, - зашипел, словно змея. Медленно перетёк к изголовью, будто и вправду был змеёй. – Я видел тебя, Натан. Видел, - выдохнул в лицо. Отстранился, принялся обходить по кругу. – Ты едва не сшиб меня, когда уходил из толпы.

\- Боже, ты псих, - сглотнул Натан, начиная всерьёз опасаться за свою жизнь.

\- Ты не первый мне об этом говоришь, - хмыкнул незваный гость.

\- Так, с психами нужно общаться спокойно, не выдавать нервозность, - забормотал Натан. – А как быть спокойным? Он же псих! Господи, угораздило же вляпаться. Боже, что делать? Что делать?!

Эдди негромко засмеялся.

\- Я что, вслух говорю? – испуганно шлёпая губами, выдал пленник. Незаметно поморщился: вышло откровенно наигранно.

\- Натан, Натан… - Эдди вздохнул. – Не надоело ломать комедию?

\- Ты это о чём? Какую комедию! Мне тут страшно до усрачки!..

Остриё ножа со стуком вошло в столешницу рядом с ухом. Натан замолчал.

\- Думаешь, я просто псих, Натан? Фанатик, возомнивший себя супергероем и решивший спасти мирных людей от террористов вроде тебя?

Натан облизнул губы. Вот теперь ему стало страшно по-настоящему. Его раскусили. Но как?

\- Ты хочешь знать, кто я, так? 

\- Нет… - выдохнул террорист.

\- Хочешь понять, чего я стою, так? Смогу ли я сломать… тебя.

\- Нет…

\- Хочешь, - ласково пробормотал похититель. – Тогда смотри!

Эдди содрал повязку, закрывавшую глаза Натана, и парень несколько мгновений пытался сфокусировать взгляд. А когда у него это получилось, он пожалел, что вообще родился.

Лицо у похитителя было не из тех, которые не замечаешь. Он был красив той страшной красотой, которая присуща хищным цветам. Правильные черты лица, волевой подбородок, двухдневная щетина. И практически чёрные глаза, глубокие как сама Преисподняя.

\- Ну? Теперь ты понял, кто я? – с улыбкой спросил палач. Его глаза опасно сверкнули.

Сглотнув, Натан прошептал:

\- Сатана…

***

Сэм выспался, казалось, на год вперёд. Он отдохнул до такой степени, что устал от этого. Тело ныло, не желало шевелиться, молило вернуть его в горизонтальное положение, да так и оставить.

Но Сэм был из рода Винчестеров, и поэтому был упрям. Он сказал себе «хватит дрыхнуть», сполз с кровати и принялся за разминку. Потолки в Бункере были высокими, и Сэм мог не опасаться взмахом руки проскрести по штукатурке. Он помахал руками, пару раз присел, морщась от боли в израненных ногах, повращал всеми имеющимися суставами, с удовольствием отмечая разлившееся по мышцам тепло. Наплевав на душ, охотник отправился на кухню в поисках еды.

Дин ушёл, и это было грустно. Надоедливый братец оживлял своим присутствием пейзаж, этого Сэм не мог не признать. Тишина без Дина не была зловещей, но как-то угнетала. Огромное помещение Убежища нуждалось в живых людях, а в отсутствии оных превращалось в холодный бункер. Сэм всё ещё чувствовал себя здесь как дома, но… Ему чего-то не хватало. 

Плюнув на всё, он решил почитать, и по этому поводу заварил кофе, организовав к нему бутерброды.

В библиотеке было тихо. Впрочем, даже наличие Дина не нарушало эту традицию. Старший братец, видимо, проникся некоторым уважением к здешним фолиантам и в их присутствии снизил количество отпускаемых шуточек до минимума. 

Сэм включил настольную лампу и уселся за книгу, которую читал накануне. 

Латынь змеилась длинными фразами, сперва непонятными, но с каждым новым предложением всё более ясными. Сэм выучил основы этого мёртвого языка ещё ребёнком, спасибо Бобби. Старик в одно лето настоял, чтобы Джон оставил детей у него, и научил некоторым вещам, о которых отец не особо беспокоился. Сэма – азам латыни, Дина – ближнему бою с ножом. Эти уроки впоследствии не раз помогали им, и Винчестеры были благодарны Сингеру за науку – каждый за свою.

Книжка была интересной. В ней описывались некоторые традиции средневековых ведьм. Сэм почерпнул для себя несколько эффектных заклинаний для создания ведьмовских мешочков. Он как раз хотел поискать ингредиенты для заговора на хороший сон, когда зазвонил телефон. Посмотрев на номер, Сэм удивлённо поднял брови и ответил на звонок.

***

Натан Стюарт Фроллин, рядовой Армии США, ветеран войны в Ираке. Он вернулся домой год назад и за это время потерял практически всё. Теперь, похоже, ему предстояло потерять жизнь.

\- Я не сделал ничего плохого! – выкрикнул он, когда понял, что захвативший его в плен человек со страшными глазами не ведётся на сказочку о трусливом программисте.

Похититель вопросительно вздёрнул бровь.

\- Мужик, ты же нормальный, - успокоившись, произнёс Натан. – Пойми: мы делаем своё дело ради блага наших сограждан. Они должны понять… А-а-а-а-а! Ты, ублюдок!..

Захлебнувшись криком, Натан выгнулся на столе, пытаясь уйти от боли, которая внезапно прошила правую голень. Этот Эдди, или как его там, полоснул ножом, разрезая джинсы и нарочно задевая остриём ногу. У Фроллина достаточно высокий болевой порог, но этот порез был неожиданным, и он потерял контроль над эмоциями. А Фроллин не любил терять над собой контроль. Стиснув зубы, он часто задышал, пережидая приступ боли. Некоторое время спустя он перевёл взгляд с потолка, на который слепо смотрел, на похитителя. Эдди стоял у окна и с философским видом рассматривал свой нож. Поднял взгляд, встретился глазами с пленником.

\- Слушай, - сглотнув, попытался достучаться до него Натан. – Правительство отняло у меня всё – дом, работу, нормальную жизнь. Они зашвырнули меня в чёртову пустыню, чтобы я помог им отобрать нефть у Саддама. Вся эта муйня про демократию – чушь! Им нужна только власть, нужна только нефть. Это политика, мужик! Это грязь и кровь, которую мы расхлёбываем, пока они…

\- Какое мне дело до политики? – спокойно спросил Эдди. Его лицо уже не вызывало безотчётного ужаса, как поначалу. Но глаза всё так же скверно блестели, как у сорвавшегося наркомана.

Натан моргнул.

\- Какое мне дело до тех, кто сидит в правительстве и командует оттуда другими?

\- Всем есть до этого дело. В конце концов, ты не в вакууме живёшь. От их решений зависит, в какой стране ты проснёшься завтра.

\- А от моих – проснёшься ли вообще, - перебил Эдди. – Политика – скучно. Выживание в опасных условиях – гораздо веселее, - он подошёл к столу, на котором лежал Натан, и удобнее перехватил нож. – Как думаешь, ты сможешь пережить эту ночь? А завтрашний день? Неделю? Год?

\- Ты не сможешь держать меня здесь так долго. Меня будут искать.

\- Твои дружки, помогавшие устроить взрывы? – Эдди хищно улыбнулся. – Тем лучше. Я вам всем покажу, каково жертвам ваших поступков. И тебе – первому.

Он воткнул нож в ногу пленника и провернул лезвие, со злорадным удовлетворением наблюдая, как кричит террорист.

***

Крики грешника бальзамом проливались на душу Дина. Он резал расчётливо – ровно настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы пленник не терял сознания, но пребывал на грани. Дин истерзал его ноги, повторив рисунок, который оставила шрапнель на ногах его брата. Этот узор намертво врезался в его память.

Жертва была солдатом. Натан Фроллин. Жалкое подобие ветерана – ни капли достоинства, только хныканье: моё правительство не любит меня! Они не могут дать мне достойную работу! Хнык-хнык… Противно!

\- Ты же воевал, Натан, - зло проговорил Дин, склоняясь над нервно сглатывающим после крика пленником. – Ты видел смерть, кровь, боль. Прошёл через это. И ты готов был убивать тех, кто не причинил тебе вреда?

\- Они должны понять! – отчаянно выкрикнул Натан.

\- Что? Что понять?

\- Что никто не в безопасности! Что правительству на нас плевать! Мы для них безмозглое стадо! – он облизнул губы и зашептал: - Нас всех гребут под одну гребёнку, бросают на амбразуру, плетут заговоры и отправляют на смерть. И никто не защищён. Я хотел лишь показать это, открыть глаза людям. Чтобы видели – они не в безопасности. В любой момент каждый из них может умереть!

Дин рассмеялся.

\- Поверь мне, от правительства не зависит, когда за твоей душой явится Жнец. Твоя судьба лишь в твоих руках, а за других решать ты не имеешь права.

\- Мужик, ты не понимаешь, - Натан пытался отдышаться. Его джинсы промокли от крови, она тоненьким ручейком стекала по ножке стола и собиралась в лужицу на полу. Потеря крови сказывалась на нём – он перестал контролировать эмоции.

\- Я всё понимаю, - презрительно процедил Дин. – Ты слаб, и за свою слабость наказываешь других. Ты не способен взять себя в руки и добиться нормальной жизни. Может, даже стать политиком, чтобы повлиять на ситуацию другим способом. Вместо этого ты идёшь в толпу и взрываешь бомбу. Гибнут мужчины, женщины и дети. Ранит тех, кто пришёл просто отдохнуть, - охотник подался вперёд. – Мой брат выбрался в люди отдохнуть. Впервые за долгое время. Однажды он пожертвовал своим будущим, чтобы такие как ты смогли жить, и вот ваша благодарность?! Ты понятия не имеешь, кто был в той толпе! Врачи, юристы, копы, учителя! Ни одного политика! А те, кто день за днём упорно работает, чтобы жизнь на земле тупо не кончилась! Те, кто вечером приходит к семьям, которые их любят! Почему за то, что у тебя нет силы воли, должны страдать они?!

Натан порывисто вздохнул, закрыв глаза. 

\- Они должны понять, - прошептал он. – Никто не в безопасности…

\- Ты тоже, - зло произнёс Дин, с силой воткнув нож в левую голень террориста.

Звонок телефона заставил его вздрогнуть. Натан потерял сознание от потери крови. 

Дин вытер пальцы от крови и достал телефон из кармана. На экране высветился номер Сэма. Старший Винчестер сморгнул застилавшую глаза багровую пелену гнева и прокашлялся.

\- Привет, Сэмми. Проснулся?

\- Привет. Устал спать, честно говоря. Решил узнать, как там дела с надоедливым кавалером. Надеюсь, он ещё жив? – Сэм хохотнул.

Дин бросил взгляд на террориста.

\- Ты меня извергом считаешь, что ли? – насмешливо поинтересовался он. – Мы мило побеседовали. Надеюсь, впредь он будет думать. Ты как? В норме?

\- Я? – Сэм замялся. – Ну, в целом, да.

\- В целом? – тут же насторожился Дин. 

\- Я в норме, не волнуйся.

\- И почему у меня ощущение, что ты мне что-то недоговариваешь? 

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Я, кажется, руку вывихнул. 

Дин прикрыл глаза. 

\- Как? Играл в салочки с горгульями?

\- Пытался поймать стеллаж, - грустно покаялся мелкий.

\- Хм. Какой стеллаж?

\- В библиотеке. Слушай, Дин. Я в норме, только… Я сам не подниму его. Мне бы помощь не помешала.

\- Так, ладно, - Дин тяжело вздохнул. – Я скоро буду. А ты иди в свою комнату. Не подходи к стеллажам, ясно? Даже не дыши на них. Понял?

\- Да, мамочка, - язвительно отозвался Сэм. – Жду.

Дин нажал «отбой» и оглянулся. 

На свежий взгляд картина открывалась… угнетающая. Парень на столе истекал кровью, и если в ближайшие полчаса её не остановить, он наверняка умрёт. Не то, чтобы Дину было жалко его… Но он может вывести копов на своего главаря. В том, что парень работал не один, Дин был уверен. Кто-то более хитрый и волевой явно использовал этого дурака в каких-то своих целях. Политических, наверное. Плевать. Ну а то, что Натан Фроллин переменит свои взгляды, не оставляло сомнений. Винчестер оставит ему на память сетку шрамов – точь-в-точь как у Сэма.

Охотник собрал вещи, стёр свои отпечатки отовсюду, где они могли оказаться. Взял стационарный телефон и набрал номер службы спасения. 

Под раздающийся из трубки голос оператора Дин покинул душный дом, оставляя Ад Натана Фроллина за закрытой дверью.

Он уходил прочь от этого места, и с каждым шагом рисовал очередную ловушку в своём подсознании, надёжно запирая своего демона внутри себя. Хлопнула дверца Импалы, взревел мотор, и Дин замкнул круг из соли, пряча от окружающих свой персональный Ад.

***

Поговорив с братом, Сэм положил телефон на стол. Он медленно подошёл к книжному стеллажу, провёл ладонью по корешкам. Достал несколько особенно ценных экземпляров и отнёс их на стол. Вернувшись, мысленно попросил у старых книг прощения. С силой дёрнув, Сэм опрокинул высокий стеллаж на себя и упал, неловко подвернув левую руку.

\- Вот так, - шёпотом произнёс он, когда поднявшаяся пыль немного осела. 

Забрав со стола телефон, он стёр в истории звонков входящий от Чарли и побрёл, баюкая вывихнутую руку, в свою комнату – дожидаться Дина. И его совсем не грела мысль о том, на что брат готов ради него. Нет. Ни капельки.

А улыбается он просто так. Потому что хорошо.

**КОНЕЦ.**


End file.
